kartkingdomstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
KK Meeting Part 2 (Kart Fiction)
Hello and welcome to the second part of the KK Meeting series that no one asked for I gotta admit, this kart fiction is not my best, but its still ok I guess. Ok anyways lets get into it NOTE: THIS IS NOT COMPLETE YET. Another note: I am NOT trying to make fun of the KK mods and creators in any way. This is just a silly Kart Fiction. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ *At the place in Kartville where K does meetings and stuff* Me (SirGawain8): Oh god why are we here again Elks: We're here because we are forced to come here New User: I WANNA GO HOME Everyone: Same *CC walks in the room* Everyone: ...OK NEVER MIND CC: Hi everyone, I will be taking place of K for this week. Me (SirGawain8): Where did K go? Yumms567: Yeah where is she? CC: ...She's busy... _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile in New Kart City... K: HELP CC TURNED ME INTO A STATUE AGAIN *20 people come to K* K: OH THANK GOD. CAN YOU GUYS HELP ME!? *The 20 people grab their phones* K: Oh no....oh no... DON'T YOU DARE DO WHAT I THINK YOUR ABOUT TO DO *They take pictures* K: OH COME ON Person 3: This will get me so many likes K: GUYS PLEASE HELP ME Person 6: Lol it sounds like the statue is talking Person 10: Ha ha. K: WAIT GUYS I REALLY AM TALKING Person 12: Selfie time lol K: ...I give up... _________________________________________________________________________________________________ B'ack at the KK Meeting in Kartville...' CC: ...Yeah. She's very busy doing...uh..stuff. Djgirl: What stuff? CC: Uh...she's busy having her picture taken-I MEAN SHE'S BUSY WORKING HER JOB AS A REPORTER Djgirl: ...Ok then CC: OK BEFORE WE BEGIN WE ARE GOING TO KICK GAWAIN OUT BECAUSE HE ATE MY HOTDOG Me (SirGawain8): WHAT?! YOU STOLE MY HOTDOG LAST NIGHT YOU KN- *Gawain is thrown outside* Me (SirGawain8): WHY DOES EVERYBODY THROW ME OUTSIDE *Sad music* CC: OK GUYS BACK TO SCHOOL EVENT STARTS SOON YEAH THAT'S IT OK NEXT STORY Alivor: That was quick CC: OK GUYS I NEED TO SAY THIS RIGHT HERE AND NOW OR I'LL EXPLODE Sussettey: Ok then CC: K IS A GIRL *Silence* Sussettey: Yeah we all knew that CC: ...What? Sussettey: Literally everyone in this room already knows that. Me (SirGawain8): Yeah that misunderstanding ended 3 years ago CC: Oh. WAIT HOW DID YOU GET BACK IN HERE GAWAIN Me (SirGawain8): I climbed to the roof of the building and jumped back into my seat, you are still working on rebuilding the roof. CC: ...Oh. CC: Take him awa- Me (SirGawain8): OK YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S IT I'M DONE WITH EVERYBODY KICKING ME OUT FOR NO REASON *Gawain suddenly turns evil and starts exploding things* Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CC: OH NO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO Sussettey: Just give him deep dish pizza CC: ...What? Sussettey: Just give him deep dish pizza CC: ...Are you kidding me? Sussettey: No, I'm serious, try it. CC: ...Fine. CC: Bishop get some deep dish pizza Bishop: Why? CC: To calm Gawain down Bishop: What CC: It will calm Gawain down Bishop: Omg lol you know Sussettey is just jokin- Sussettey: HEY GAWAIN DO YOU WANT DEEP DISH PIZZA? *Throws it at him* *Gawain stops exploding things* Me (SirGawain8): OMG THANK YOU *Starts eating it* *Everyone stares* Me (SirGawain8): ...What? Everyone: ...Never mind *Everyone sits back down* CC: OK ANYWAYS GUYS TODAY I'M ANNOUNCING THAT A NEW SHOP IS OPENING IN GRAND GLADE *Everyone starts opening their phones* CC: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Me (SirGawain8): Do you really think we care that a random shop is opening up Sussettey: Yeah where's the actual news CC: ... CC: Ok, I admit, we have no news Phantom480: WOW WHO COULD HAVE GUESSED YOU HAVE NO NEWS CC: SHHHHHHHHHHHHH CC: OK ANYWAYS ENJOY SOME RANDOM MUSIC WHILE I THINK OF NEWS *Random loud music plays* Me (SirGawain8): Guys, this is our chance to get out of here Everyone: O_O OMG YOUR RIGHT *A few minutes later* CC: OK GUYS CONSTRUCTION FOR BOXWOOD HEIGHTS HAS BEEN COMPLE- *No one is in the building but CC and Bishop* CC: ...WHERE DID EVERYONE GO!? Bishop: They ran away CC: GET THEM BACK RIGHT NOW Bishop: NO CC: YES Bishop: NO CC: YES BISHOP: NO CC: I'LL GIVE YOU A RARE CHESS BOARD FROM THE 1800S Bishop: Ok fine. *This will be worked on later* Category:Kart Fictions Category:Stories Category:SirGawain8 Category:Tales